


Take My Best Out

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rae is making time to go to Chloe’s after therapy, a boy approaches her asking for the most random thing: If he can take a picture of her. Involves social networks aka Facebook, Instagram, Flickr…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today is one of those days you know it's going to be a weird day. You don't know why, but you know something is gonna happen. Everything seems normal, though. Same old people on the street, the shop assistant in the music shop being nice as always wishing for Rae to buy another album, Kester's sessions being boring... Same old bullshit.

Rae has been sitting there for twenty minutes. She's counting the seconds internally. Not in a weird or maniac way, but it's another way to keep her busy without thinking about herself and her shitty stuff. Today's session with Kester has not been good. They talk about the same thing everyday, although Rae's getting tired of it. She's always feeling like shit when she gets out from hospital. And now she has to face Chloe. As if her life wouldn't be enough... she has to hear how bad her bestfriend feels because she has been dating a guy again and the date haven't gone as she had planned. She bites her bottom lip, not letting a tear fall from the corner of her eye. It has always been like this. Rae's like Brienne of Tarth. People treat her like she is a boy, a guard; what everybody forget is that she is still a woman.

"I should stop watching Game of Thrones..." She whispers whilst laughing to herself.

She grabbs her phone, checking the clock. She's supposed to be at Chloe's in ten minutes, but she doesn't want to leave yet. That's when she sees him. She doesn't know who he is, but he's annoying her just by now. Finally, a teardrop falls down her cheek, and she wipes it away before anyone can see her. But he does. He walks towards her and stops at her feet. She doesn't raise her eyes to meet him. She doesn't have the time to give a shit about a pretty boy who maybe wants to make fun of her.

"Sorry..." He says, waiting for her to meet his eyes.

"You're forgiven."

He laughs.

"Can I ask you something?" He speaks again, although Rae avoids him. He takes her silence for an answer. "Can I take you a picture?" He smiles, pointing at his camera.

That's a good way to catch a girl attention. Rae finally raises her face to look at him. He really is handsome. And good-looking. So why does he want to take a picture of her? Of course. She has heard what boys do nowadays with girls pictures. They put them on the Internet and they have a laugh in some chats with pervert old men or make fun of them in class. Photoshop does amazing things these days...

"No."

"Why not?"

She keeps quiet, not giving an answer at a very complex question. Why not? Rae has a million reasons for not taking a picture. She tries to think it's because he can do whatever he wants with it, although it's not really that. She doesn't want to take any picture because she knows exactly what's going to happen. The camera will break. The ugliness of her body won't fit in that 3 inches screen. The picture will weight more than her own body that the memory card won't support the render and it will make the camera burn in those beautiful hands of him. No way she's taking a picture. No.

"Mae, right?" He sits on one of her sides, staring at her.

She can't understand this boy. Nor a little bit.

"Rae."

"As in Raymond?"

"As in Rachel, but now I gotta go." She stands up, unlocking her phone and trying to avoid him without saying anything else.

"Sorry Rachel. I... I wasn't trying to annoy you. I just... I like taking pictures, that's all." He says, showing her the big camera on his hands.

It's not an amateur camera. It's not a compact one like Rae's. He has one of those professional ones. Like the ones the professional photographers in concerts have. The kind of expensive one. She stares at it for some seconds, watching at the same time how he grabbs a notebook and a pen from his bag. He writes something in it and gives it to Rae when it's closed.

"I just want to take some pictures of ya. If you don't mind, obviously. Just call me... or text me, or whatever you prefer if you change your mind." He says staring at Rae from the bottom of the stairs. He stands up too, giving her a wide smile. "Nice to meet you, Mae..." He says while he turns around.

"It's Rae!" She says louder, in case he is deaf. She lets escape a small smile, walking in the other direction and going to Chloe's.

She's being late for almost 45 minutes. But she doesn't bother. Less time to spend with Chloe talking about dates, kisses and why you shouldn't eat a lot before giving a blowjob. It's more interesting being in the pub, drinking some pints while talking to Harry about The Stone Roses and their come back. Any kind of music conversation is a lot better than a sex talking session. Well, in case she has to tell something. Then, it is a big topic to talk about in a girls night.

Rae takes out her phone and opens Chloe.

'I'll be there in 10' ;)'

No answer from Chloe. Well, it doesn't matter. She's going to arrive twenty minutes later. She walks through Stamford as if she is the coolest person in the whole town. Fifteen minutes later, she's in Chloe's doorstep. She rings. Her mother opens the door and lets her come in. She goes to Chloe's room, knocking before entering.

"Hiya..."

"Hey! Where did you get into, babe?"

"About..."

She shrugs, sitting on the couch beside Chloe's bed. Her bestfriend is on the chair on her desk, putting some of her make-up on.

"Hello Rae!" Says a high-pitched voice.

Izzy's on the screen. She and Chloe are skyping.

"Hiya Izzy!"

"We've been waiting for you to come..." Says Izzy from the computer screen.

"What I've missed?"

"Not much. Izzy was waiting for you so she could explain everything at once..." Chloe says putting her mascara on. "So..."

"Me and Chop had sex last night." Izzy says while staring at both sides of her body, checking no one was in there with her.

"Where are you?" Says Rae, standing up and sitting in a chair next to Chloe so she can be more into the conversation with her foxy friend.

"I'm in Chop's bedroom..." She smiles shily.

She's so sweet when she speaks about Chop... She's like a proper teenage girl with her first boyfriend. Oh, no. He really is her first boyfriend. Well, her first in everything. She so excited about everything in that relationship... Rae and Chloe are so happy for them. They're a proper couple and they love each other so much.

"So... I'm guessing his room is a total mess." Chloe laughs quite hard, without looking at the screen and putting some eyeshadow.

"Oh, no. We didn't... I mean, we did. We finally did it, but not here..." She's still smiling with that smile that could have broken the Berlin Wall, ages before 1989.

Chloe stares at Izzy with her perfect make-up on, opening her mouth widely.

"WHERE? SAY IT."

"We had a date yesterday and we went to the cinema and well, we had a bit of a make-out session there and we got so excited and..."

"YOU DID IT IN THE CINEMA???"

Both girls in Chloe's room screamed, not being able to control their laughters.

"Of course not! We did it in the parking lot... On the backseat..." Izzy bites her bottom lip, staring at the girls and staying quiet.

The reaction of the girls lasts a couple of minutes, with giggles and laughters. Izzy explains every detail of her date and how she 'ended' the night, until Chop comes to the room. Rae and Chloe say hi to him, not erasing their smiles in their faces.

"My family's all here, Iz'"

"Alright... Girls, I'll see you tomorrow!" She shakes her hand and closing Skype, not letting the girls say goodbye to her.

Chloe stands up, going to the closet and picking some of her nicest dresses and putting them over the bed. She smiles to herself, turning around and staring at Rae.

"Wha'?"

"I need to tell you something..."

"Don't... don't tell me you too had sex last night and I didn't get any of it - as always..." She says more to herself than her bestfriend.

"No. You, silly... You remember the other day, that you couldn't come because you had that appointment with the dentist?"

Yes, Chloe didn't know about Kester. She knew about Rae being in the mental home and hurting herself and all that stuff, but she didn't want anyone to know she was visiting a psychologist.

Rae nodded. "Well, I was meeting Izzy in The Swan when Chop and his mates came in. There was Archie, you already know him, and the other lad... Finn. He's so fit, Rae!"

"Yeah... Cool..." She leaves Chloe picking her clothes and steals the computer. She goes to open a new tab, reading the ones Chloe has opened. She gossips a bit, and Chloe takes a glimpse of what Rae's doing.

"Oh, and he's a photographer..."

"So... You're stalking him. I see..." Rae opens Instagram. Finn's profile is full of pictures of every corner of Stamford. Some pictures are from streets, from the church, even the hospital that Rae is going everyday.

"No, I don't."

"Sure..."

"I friended him on Facebook two days ago and he accepted my petition. If only we could date by the end of the month. I told Izzy to speak to him about me a little bit, so..." Chloe's still picking clothes, showing Rae one of those amazing dresses she has. The red one. She looks beautiful in it... and hot. Of course she will date this guy. She's proper fit. He's fit. Fit Girl + Fit Boy = Fittest couple in Stamford. "We've been chatting since then..."

"And...?"

"Well, we've been talking about ourselves. He goes to Stamford College with Archie, he's been friends with him since he was little... He's not the kind of lad that speaks gushingly. He's the quiet one... He wasn't speaking much at the pub the other day. Seems nice, though. And, as I said, he's gorgeous.”

Chloe goes to the wardrobe and opens her lingerie drawer. She grabbs something and she shows it to Rae. "What do you think? Do you think it looks sexy?"

It's a proper lingerie outfit. A black one. And Rae hates it because she loves how good it looks but she can't fit in them.

"Wow!" No more words leaving from Rae's mouth.

"I'm telling you Rae. If we go out, I'm gonna make him take pictures of me wearing that. He'd be so turned on... Wouldn't he? I have to ask him his phone number." She bites her lips, keeping the outfit again in the wardrobe and starts undressing herself and dressing up with her nice and warm dress. "Although Izzy has told me he doesn't take pictures of other people..."

She comes back from the bed and sits on the chair she was sitting before. She opens Facebook and looks for his profile. Chloes clicks on a Chop's picture from last Saturday. Rae sees that they're Chop and Archie. Three more lads are on the picture, too. The picture has a lot of comments and Chloe hasn't read them yet, so she opens the photo and read the first sentence. From Chop.

 **Chop Peters:** You Finn lucky bastard yesterday ;) ;)

 **Finn Nelson:** ...

 **Almighty Barnstable:** Were did you get into last night? ;P

 **Finn Nelson:** Shurrup

 **Chop Peters:** Do I have to be jealous???

 **Chop Peters:** She was dead hot btw

 **Finn Nelson:** whatever chop

"Oh God he hooked-up with someone..." Chloe freaks out alone in the place. Chloe said he's good-looking. Of course he's gonna have sex with a pretty woman on a Saturday night. It's obvious.

"What did you expect? If you say he's hot and fit and a Sex God..."

"Hey, I didn't say the last bit..." Rae raises an eyebrow, unquestionably. Chloe laughs hard. She hadn't said it, but it's been explicit in her words. "Okay, maybe he is a Sex God..."

"So... Who's the lucky guy, then?"

Chloe points at a random boy. The one in the corner, not giving a shit about the picture being taken. Rae watches the picture carefully, realising who the hell that boy is. He's the boy. The one from this morning. The one taking photos around Rae...

“No need to ask for his number. I have it.”

“What?” Chloe turns her head and looks at Rae without saying anything else. She's maybe thinking how lucky Rae is, or how bitch... Who knows. The thing is Rae has Finn's number. In a piece of paper inside of her pocket.

“I met him. This morning.”

“What do you mean, this morning?”

“That's why I took so long...”

“You were with Finn?? Why didn't you say that, numpty?” Chloe moves her chair to sit closer to Rae, smiling.

“I don't even know his name... Well, I know now but he left before telling me... Prick.”

“Why were you with him?”

“First of all, I wasn't WITH him. Secondly, I was on the street and he came across to me and started the conversation. He was dead rude, anyway.”

“What do you mean, rude?”

“I was there, doing my stuff and he comes to me asking for a picture. Nothing else. Not hello, or how I am... No. He just wanted to take a picture of me...”

“Wait... WHAT?”

“Yeah, I know. Such a prick.”

“No. I mean. He wanted to take you a picture...”

“That's what I said, yeah...”

“He doesn't do that.”

“I asure you he does.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No. Rae, I mean... Look.” Chloe grabbs her phone and types his Instagram username (@SupernovaPhotography) and lets Rae to check every photo he has uploaded. After two minutes looking for one, they don't find any portrait. “See? So why does he want to take you a picture? I don't get it.”

“Don't you bother. I said I don't want any.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I don't want to. End of.”

“You can't do that.” Says Chloe, raising her voice.

“I can and I won't.”

“But... He does amazing photos, Rae. And he offered. Do you have any idea how many girls want Finn to take pictures of them?” Rae shrugges. She doesn't care about other girls. She cares about her, about her pictures and about the people who will judge her when they get the chance to see Finn's art.

“You're not convincing me, Chlo.”

“But why? Do you like him?”

“Wha'? I don't even know him. Why would I like him?”

“I don't know. Maybe you don't want to tell me because I already told you I fancy him.” Chloe leaves her phone over the desk, closing the Internet tabs and letting the Facebook one opened.

She clicks on his photos, staring at him adoringly in some cute pictures and laughing at some others. Apart from pretty, he is photogenic. Rae looks at him. He had been nice to her that morning. Maybe she could say yes. Or knowing him a bit and then, letting him take some pictures.

“I don't fancy him, so don't worry...” Rae takes Chloe's phone again, having a look at his pictures again. “He really does a great job... His pictures are nice.” She whispers.

  
“Maybe if you take pictures for him, he'd do more portraits in the future... He could ask me after you...” She smiles, switching off the screen and sitting comfortably on her chair, staring at Rae. “Go on, text him.”

“What? Now?”

“Yes. Why not? If he's asking you for pictures, he must be interested. You know?” She raises her eyebrows in a playful way, making Rae laugh. “Anyway, he's gorgeous. Isn't he?”

Rae nodds, pulling the paper Finn has given her before off and opening it. She grabbs her phone and clicks to add another contact number and types his phone number. Then, she writes quickly his name as “Finn Photographer”, but Chloe steals her phone.

“What a poet we have here... Finn Photographer. What kind of name is this?”

“A name I will remember.”

“C'mon...” Chloe types a quick “Finn Sex God” on the agenda, and saves the number. Then, she passes the phone to Rae. “Now, text him how hot he is.”

Rae turns her eyes to Chloe, laughing so hard that Chloe's mum comes to the room asking what's so funny. She has people downstairs and they're worrying about their laughters. When her mum closes the door, Rae opens Finn on a new conversation on Whatsapp, but everything she types, she deletes it.

~~'Hey. I'm Rae. As in Rachel, do you remember me?'~~

~~'Hiya. Are you Finn?'~~

~~'I didn't get your name this morning, Finn ;)'~~

After texting like 10 senteces with no success of sending them, she leaves the phone on the table. Chloe waits for her, with a smile on her face.

“Are you gonna text him something or what?”

Rae nodds. She hadn't planned on texting him, or calling him after this morning. She was going to throw the paper away, but Chloe's words have made her regret what she had thought. So here she is, in her bestfriend's room, texting to a boy. To a hot boy. She's not the type that asks stuff to boys. She's the one that nobody pays attention to. The situation is kind of intimidating. Maybe Finn was joking. He doesn't want a picture... Maybe he wants to make fun of her. Or maybe not. Rae has to try. No pain, no gain; they say.

'Are we still on for those pictures ;)'


	2. Chapter 2

Finn hears the beep of his phone and puts his guitar away from his lap, sitting on the bed and grabbing the device from the bedside table. He sees a new Whatsapp from a new number, so he unlocks the screen and clicks on the Whatsapp app. He clicks on the conversation and reads the new message. He presses onthe other's profile, having a look on the picture they have and when he recognises who it is, he smiles. He quickly puts the conversation again, typing whatever it comes to his mind.

'I thought you didn't want any pictures, Mae ;)'

When Rae sees that text, she smiles. And let's not talk about Chloe, who is lying on her bed completely freaking out because Finn Nelson has answered her bessie's text.

'It's Rae! I told you!'

'Okay, Mae...'

Rae picks her bag on the floor and put it in her shoulder, telling Chloe she's heading home because Linda has told her she wants Rae to come for tea early. And Chloe is mad because she'll miss her conversation with the Sex God.

'Mae? Are you mad at me, Mae?'

What is this lad thinking about? They've met today and he has this confidence in himself when he's talking with her... As if they were friends since... forever. But that's the thing about social networks. People tend to have more confidence over other people...

'I was in Chloe's. Now, are you gonna tell me that photography thing or what?'

'What do you want to know?'

'I don't know... An explanation of why do you want pictures or me would be lovely.'

'I just want to.'

'Then, I just want to say no, again.'

'Don't be like this, Mae...'

'I TOLD YOU I'M RAE, NOT MAE!'

'Sorry, I can't help it. I've already added you by Mae in the phone... :('

She's going to answer, but then remembers what kind of name Chloe has written and laughs to herself. She puts her headphones on, forgetting about him and putting some good stuff to hear on her way home. It's a 23 minutes long, so she's gonna need good songs if she finds some of those bastards on the street. As today has been a weird day, she maybe can punch them on the face when they yell at her jabba or something like that. Maybe today she could be a superwoman.

No pricks on the way home, just the woman of Godzilla screaming her name when she opens the front dooor.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Rae?"

"Chill out ma... I was at Chloe's."

Linda goes to the kitchen, preparing the feeding bottle for baby Bouchtat. She is crying from the living room.

"I thought you were going to be here for tea. The baby has eaten two times this afternoon."

"Yeah, maybe because for her, every bloody hour is her time for 'tea'" Rae lets her mother speak alone in the kitchen whilst she's going upstairs. She's still hearing her mother when she closes the door of her bedroom. Then, she lets herself rest a bit and process what it's been happening today.

  1. She wakes up and she's late for her meeting with Kester. Kester talks to her about friendship and how is my relationship with Chloe. If I'm still comfortable about telling her my things.  
  

  2. The random boy on the street, called Finn Nelson aka Sex God, tells her he wants to take her some pictures. Plus, he gives her his Whatsapp. Is this the new thing about dating? Does that mean they will have a date? He has given her his phone number... Chloe has told her many times if a boy gives you his phone, they expect you to call them and ask them for a night out.  
  

  3. About the dating thing... Is Rae Earl going to kiss the embodiment of horn? Is she going to have sex with him? Is she ready for that? Great question.  
  

  4. Will Chloe be alright if Rae goes with Finn and take some pictures? Maybe she was right about him. Maybe Rae's the first one and then, he asks Chloe to take her clothes off and take some pictures of her perfect body with her perfect black lingerie outfit?



Rae sits against the wall over her bed, putting her laptop over her legs and switchs it on. She waits until it's finally charged and opens Internet. She clicks on her own only blog and clicks to write a new entry.

_'Will I be a normal girl one day?_

_Yes. Today has been a total mess. Not in a bad way, but in a weird one. I went to my Kester's session and when I was going to Chloe's afterwards, I stopped. I sat on a bench somewhere and this boy came across to me. He asked me for a picture. Like, have you seen me? Have you seen my body? How ugly and fat and weird I am? He definitely didn't. He gave me his number, expecting that I was going to change my mind. And I did. Well, Chloe helped me._

_But the problem is, now I have this sort of date with him. LOL. Why do I call it a date? He just wants to take some pictures of me. Nothing else. Not that he's going to take me to his house because he wants me to pose in his bed in a sexy way and turning him on and stuff. I'm not that type of girl... And I hope he isn't. BECAUSE HE IS BLOODY GORGEOUS. He's so fit! Although my friend has told me he seems a bit grumpy. Well, I don't care. I'm not worried about the appointment. I've already spoken to him in Whatsapp, and he's calling me Mae, instead of Rae, E-V-E-R-Y-T-I-M-E he texts me. It boils me!!_

_Any advice, my dear bloggers?_

_Rae xx'_

Rae's been keeping a blog for a couple of months. The funny thing is the amount of supporting comments and advices she gets when she publishes an entry. She's in love with it. Internet is the best invent of the human being. She feels completely free in there. No judgemental. Well, that's not entire true. Haters gonna hate, but her followers are better than those buggers.

Some beeps are coming from Rae's phone. She goes to see who it is and, of course, Sex God is on the screen. She smiles instantly.

'Are you still interested, girl? :)'

'I promise I'm not a pervert or anything like that'

She texts him back. She kinda likes this boy. He seems quite funny.

'Aren't ya? I thought you wanted to take nasty pictures of me... What a pity'

'You saucy girl...'

She's not used to be like that. She has learnt loads of things from Chloe. Boys like when girls flirt with them. And Rae spends a nice time doing it, although she knows it's nothing. Boys won't knock on her door asking for the "promised" sex in between conversations.

'Now I'm being serious. Do you want to?'

'Nasty pictures?? :-O'

'No, you daft. Normal pictures. Portraits.'

Linda comes abruptly into the room, asking Rae if the Queen of Scotland may come for dinner or not. Rae takes the hint and goes downstairs, playing with her little sister for a while. She forgets to bring the phone down, so when she does want to come up and get it, Linda stops her and obligue her to sit on the table with Karim. 40 minutes later, she's allowed to go to her room again. She throws herself into the bed after putting her pajamas on. Although it's summer and she's not doing anything all day, she feels completely tired.

It's almost 8pm and her favourite tv show is about to be aired on tv. She switches on the telly and searches for BBC3. Advertisements. Then, Rae grabbs again her laptop and opens Facebook. A new friend request. _"Finn Nelson wants to add you to his friends."_ She's definitely accepting.

She opens his profile, taking a look of the amount of comments he has on his profile. Comparing this one with hers... it's devastating. She has not any comment. And he has loads of them - specially from girls. Rae reads some of them out loud, and can't avoid a laughter.

'I've seen you around with your scooter. When will you drive me home, Finny?'

'Hey Finn. I love your pictures. You're smashing! I hope you the best!'

'I'm still waiting for that photo session ;)'

'Oh Finny boy when will you paint me with that paintbrush you have between your legs? ;)'

She lets escape a big laughter after reading the last one, and goes to read who has written it and when she finds out it's been Chop, she laughs a bit more. That lad is fucking hilarious! And she keeps reading a few more.

'Good to see you last night m8 :)'

'I had so much fun last night. Hope you don't mind repeating it again ;)'

'Is the backseat of the scooter still as comfortable as it used to be? :P haha'

You bitches go away from here, thinks Rae. But she haven't got so much time to think anymore because a new beep is piercing her ears.

'Don't ignore me!'

'Mae! I know you're there. You just accepted me!'

She smiles widely, typing quicker than in the phone.

'I'm not ignoring you.'

'Yes, you are. Check your phone.'

She takes a glimpse at it, reading she has 4 new messages from Sex God.

'Were you missing me? :('

'Aye... :('

'I was having dinner with family downstairs... :('

'I haven't eaten yet :('

Rae bites her lips. This conversation is turning into something really... weird, though she's enjoying it.

'Do you want me to give you dinner?'

Finn's thinking what to say. Fuck! Finn's taking his time to say something. This is bad. This is really bad. Rae's going on a way she shouldn't. And of course, it's all fun and games until you flirt in a friendly way with the King of Hotsville and then, he thinks you're being serious and he doesn't want to talk to you anymore.

'What are you gonna give me? :)'

'Whatever you like... :)'

'I don't think what I want is on the table...'

'You could try...'

'It's not any kind of food what I want...'

Okay. Rae is not feeling a bit hot. She stands up, looking for a warmer and cleaned t-shirt from her wardrobe and comes back to bed. She reads the whole conversation again, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh, Jesus..." She whispers to herself, taking a deep breath before answering him, but she doesn't know what to say, so...

'Fuck, I forgot my favourite show has started while I was chatting with you. I have to go. Bye!'

And she closes the Facebook window before she can read Finn's answer. Rae's face has reddened as if she was a tomato. Now she has to tell him it was all a joke. Or not meeting him at all. Yes. Exactly. She's not gonna take those pictures. How can she face him now? She has been flirting with him. F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G. With a fit boy. She's not allowed to do that.

She closes the laptop and watches the tv show, but another beep is wandering her mind off. She grabbs the phone and reads Finn Nelson has posted something on her wall. She slides the screen to one side and opens the notification.

 **Finn Nelson:** Girl, I haven't finished talking to you, yet. Here.

Finn has posted an hyperlink to be opened. She clicks on it and it's a Flickr account. She has heard about that webpage. Photographers use it to post their pictures and it has the same quality. The user is again called SupernovaPhotography. She looks at the different pictures, where again she recognises most of the places where the pictures have been taken. She opens Whatsapp, sending a simple text.

'Are those pictures yours?'

She waits until Finn is online.

'Did I scare you before? That's why you left?'

What? No. Of course Finn hasn't scared Rae. No....

'Don't be silly. I told you. The show had started and I wanted to watch it.'

'Well... So... What do you think?'

'About what?'

'The photos... What I've sent you. You've seen it, righ'?'

Rae leaves Whatsapp and puts Flickr again, staring at some of the pictures again. Then, she speaks to Finn once again.

'Is that your account?'

'Aye'

'Why don't you post pictures of people?'

'Don't know...'

'Will you post my pictures if I let you take me some?'

'Maybe...'

She levaes her room and goes down to the kitchen, putting some Coke on a glass with some ice cubes and comes back upstairs, saying goodnight to her mum and Karim who were lying on the couch in the living room. She, then, goes to bed, putting the laptop over her desk and makes herself comfortable and putting a decent film on tv. She forgets she has to answer to Finn, but she lets her phone over the bedside table and drinks some of her Coke.

_*Beep beep*_

'Are you free on Saturday?'

Rae reads the text more than three times, thinking of what she's going to say.

'Yes'

Yes? Just yes? One minute and thirty-nine seconds for just a Yes? Rae, you're stupid.

'Do you mind if we do the photos on the afternoon?'

'Yeah...'

'Chippy around 4?'

'Sounds good, yeah...'

'Sweet'

 _Sweet..._ Rae bites her bottom lip. He is the one being sweet. And saucy. And Rae loves it.

 

 

Saturday morning has been quite caothic. Chloe has come to Rae's to check everything's going to be fine.

When Rae wakes up this morning... No. She has been waken up. One to Another from The Charlatans is playing on one side of the bed. She opens her eyes and takes it.

"Mornin'..." She says in a husky voice.

"Did I wake you up, girl?" A cheerful voice comes from the other side of the phone. Rae closes her eyes again, trying to guess who it is.

"Yeah, mate..."

"Have you forgotten about me?"

"How coud I..." She says, still in a low voice. She can hear Finn's laughters through the speakers. "Why are you calling me at...?" She looks at the clock in the wall. "Quarter to nine? Are you trying to kill me? It's Saturday in the bloody summer, mate... I want to sleep!" She hurries and puts the pillow over her face, burying it without caring about the phone and Finn.

"Sorry. I'm going to work now and I won't be able to answer the phone until I'm done. I finish at 3pm."

She screams against the pillow, and Finn laughs for a few seconds.

"I just wanted to let you know if you could bring some clothes today. For changing. It's boring to make photos with the same clothes, you know? Okay, I'll see you later 'cause I' being late for work. See ya at 4."

The moment Finn hangs up the phone, Rae opens Chloe on Whatsapp.

'Chlo'

'Are you there?'

'Emergency!'

'Wake up!!'

No answer from Chloe. Rae stands up, grabbing some underwear from the drawer and jeans and a t-shirt. She goes and takes a long shower, trying to remember what she was dreaming before Finn called. No success. When she leaves the bathroom, the phone is vibrating against the matress of the bed.

'Wassup babe??'

'It's Finn'

'Wassup with him?'

'He wants me to bring some clothes and I don't know what I should choose'

'Oh god i forgot u had the session today. Of course he wants some nice clothes. Photographers tend to ask for it. This is all about a make over'

No. Not again.

'I'll be there in an hour ;)'

Shit. Chloe's coming to Rae's. That's the moment when Rae wishes she never told her anything. Anything involving Rae and a boy, a make over is explicit between the words.

An hour later, Chloe's knocking on Rae's door. She opens it and find a smiley Chloe with a big bag in between her hands. She goes upstairs after her best friend, offering her something to eat or drink.

"Put the kettle on." In the middle of the stairs, Rae goes down and prepares some tea for both of them. When she has the tea in two mugs, she goes upstairs and she almost throw the tea over the carpet because her bedroom is not like it was before.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Rae leaves the tea over her desk and crosses her arms whilst stares at Chloe. "STOP THROWING MY CLOTHES AROUND THE ROOM!"

Chloe is taking some of her nicest clothes she has on her wardrobe.

-Black leggins

-Two skirts

-Nice jeans

-Cool t-shirts (a bit girly by Rae's taste)

"Try them on. I need to know what kind of colour I should put on your eyes." Chloe sits in the desk's chair, pointing at the matching outfits she has prepared.

Rae grabbs the first outfit: Black leggins (it's always a must), her white skirt and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. She dresses up and Chloe shrugges.

"This could work..." Then, she points at the next one. "Now, put one of these..." She takes her bag and gives Rae one of her t-shirts. A pink one.

"Will it work?" Says rae, not liking Chloe's choice very much.

"Trust me. I'm the one who have a better clothing style in this room."

Rae laughs and then she tries the next outfit. As she thought, she doesn't like it.

"Next."

40 minutes later, Rae has put every piece of clothes Chloe has given her. She will take the black leggins, her denim skirt, her nicest jeans and some band t-shirts because Rae has obliged Chloe it's the only way she's about to go on with the pictures. Time for make-up. Some black eyeshadow and a bit of mascara and Rae will look stunning. A bit of rose in her lips and some blusher and that is all.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Rae asks to Chloe. She nodds, smiling and standing up from the chair. "Go downstairs and have a look. I'll be back in a minute." Says Rae while she goes to the bathroom. Chloe opens her bag when Rae can't see her, and takes off something and she puts it in Rae's bag with the rest of the clothes.

"Done." She leaves the room, going to the kitchen and drinking a bit of beer from the fridge.

And two more hours later, Chloe is leaving her alone in front of the Chippy. Rae hasn't spoken to Finn yet since this morning, and if he did all of this just to take the piss outta her, she's going to Chop's, ask for his adress and, while walking there, she'll go to a supermarket and she'll buy some eggs to throw them to his wonderful house wall. A new beep comes from her phone.

'Good luck :)'

Chloe is the sweetest one sometimes. She smiles reading the text but an annoying man yells at her.

"Are you happy to see me, girl?"

Rae raises her head, furrowing her eyebrows and making a face of disgust when she sees Finn in a car.

"Where are you going?" She says. They're supposed to meet in the Chippy, but he's going somewhere else. Great.

"You mean where are WE going..." He smiles through his black sunglasses, and moves his head to one side to take Rae's attention. "Get in!"

Rae crosses the street, opening the door of the frontseat on his other side and sits, letting her bag stay in between her legs. She stares at him, or his glasses, she should say.

"Hiya..." He says, smiling. He's handsome and has a beautiful smile. What else?

"Hey!" She closes the door, putting the seatbelt over her herself, waiting for Finn to say something. He switches the car on, driving through the long streets of Stamford.

"How you doing?" He stops looking at the road for a few seconds, taking a glimpse of Rae. "You look nice..." Finn says, putting his eyes on the motorway again.

Rae smiles briefly to herself, staring at him from the corner of her eye.

"You're always this quiet?"

"No..."

"I thought so... I didn't take you for the quiet girl when we were speaking on the phone..." He laughs without looking at her, turning down the radio.

"That's because you had woken me up! I was having a wonderful dream and then, you call me and everything blurs and... Ugh!" She crosses her arms against her chest, making a pout as if she's a child.

"What were you dreaming of?" He wants to take a glimpse of her, because she really is funny at the moment with that pout in her face.

"I don't remember!"

"Were you dreaming of me and you don't wanna tell me?" He downs his glasses a bit, winking at her in a cocky way, having a laugh after her expression moments later.

"I wasn't dreaming of you. It was all about other things..."

"Things involving me?" He raises his eyebrows in a playful way, making Rae laugh. "I promise I won't tell any of your filthy fantasies, Mae..."

"I'm not Mae!" She laughs once again. "I was in a Blur concert and..."

"So, what I've seen on Facebook it's true..."

"What sort of things on Facebook?"

"You and your fantasies involving ice cream and Damon Albarn..."

"Oh my God..." Rae starts blushing, covering her face with her two hands. "You shouldn't spy on other's profiles."

"It's not my fault... I was gonna send you the Flickr account and I couldn't keep my eyes off the conversation..."

"Oh, shut up!" She says, looking through the window. "By the way, where are you taking me? I thought you wanted to take me pictures."

"That's what I'm gonna do, yeah." He smiles at her, turning the radio up. "You'll have to wait 15 more minutes, though."

"What? Now I'm starting to think you're a pervert and you only made this up so you could rape me in some fields outside the city." She fakes to be scared of him, pulling herself against the door.

"Oh shit. You discovered my plans. Now I'll have to kill you." Says Finn in a low voice, similar to one of those on the gangster films on BBC1.

"You're too handsome to be a psichokiller, anyway."

"You think I'm handsome, Mae?"

"Oh Gosh, you dickhead..." Finn laughs loudly, nudging her.

A mere minutes later, they arrive to an extensive field in the middle of nowhere.

"Now I'm starting to think you really are gonna kill me..."

"Don't be silly..." He says, switching off the car and going outside. He stretches his legs and arms, opening the boot afterwards and grabbing two big bags and carrying them in his back. "C'mon..."

She walks beside him when he closes the car, and puts a hand on one of his bags.

"Do you want me to help you with that?"

"Don't worry... I got used to it." He leaves all his stuff in the middle of the field, staring at Rae while putting his hands on each side of his hips. "Do you have to change or... Is that what you'll wear?" He says, pointing at her outfit.

"No. I have everything in the bag but, where do I change here?"

Finn lets the keys of his car fall in Rae's hands.

"It's all yours."

She raises the key-ring and shruggs. Then, she turns around and comes back to the car. Rae puts every piece of clothes over the car, taking the first outfit in her hands. She has to find the leggins, first, though.

Finn, on the other side of the field, is putting the camera on its place, on top of  the tripod. He has brought some filters and an extra flash in case he's in need of them, but keep all of it inside the big bag. He waits until Rae is done, adjusting the parameters on the camera.

When Rae is ready, she walks towards Finn, staying in front of him waiting for any orders. He looks at her a few seconds, and grabbs the camera with one hand while he points at a big rock on his left.

“Would you mind sitting there?” Rae follows his orders, and sits where he has pointed. She puts the skirt in order to being carefully smooth. Finn points at her with the camera, smiling widely, watching Rae through the viewfinder.

“Be yourself, okay? As if I wasn't taking pictures...”

“How am I supposed to do that?” She laughs.

“Look somewhere, laugh, touch your hands... But don't pose.”

Rae does as she's told, trying to find a position suitable enough for her and her photographer. Rae hasn't done any kind of photoshoot before. The one who did was Chloe, and she has given her some tips for it: The smiles, the gaze, the pose of the body, the movements... Rae leaves the rock and stands in front of Finn, feeling more relaxed and confident. Meanwhile, Finn has taken about ten pictures of her in the rock. She looks lovely. Rae entwines her fingers behind her back, shaking a bit her hair, looking a bit different from before.

“Is that alright?” She says slowly.

“Perfect.”

Finn keeps taking more pictures of her, checking some of them on the camera screen.

“Could you change your clothes again?” Says Finn, taking a look at the last picture and then, pointing at her bag.

Rae nodds, going to her bag and picking some other clothes. Then, she sees it. The dress. The blue dress. Why is it here? She hadn't chosen it... Chloe has. She puts it again inside the bag and grabbs her skirts and another T-shirt, and she changes quickly in the car. When she goes outside, Finn is drinking a beer. He offers another to her, and she accepts it. When they return to where they were before, Finn tells her he doesn't want to take pictures there anymore. No rocks.

Rae starts to walk, staring at every place she can find "interesting" for taking pictures. It's a field. There is no "interesting" place. But Finn has taken a few pictures of her without her knowledge. When she finally catches what he's doing, she furrows her eyebrows.

"Why are you doing this, Finn?"

"Do what, exactly?" He takes another picture, watching it after in the viewfinder.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?" He says without looking at her, keeping his sight elsewhere.

"Why do you want pictures of me? Why not somebody else?" She pouts for the second time this afternoon and Finn laughs again, taking a picture of it. "Don't do that! I wanna know why!"

"I like taking pictures of beautiful things..." He shrugges, taking a deep breath and staring at her with the camera in his hands. "Now, could you please let me do my job, Mae?"

Rae reddens swiftly, although she doesn't believe any word Finn says. "That doesn't answer my question, though."

"Whatever..."

Rae poses again, staying more rigid and stubborn. She licks her lips, trying not to look at Finn and avoiding him. What does it mean "he likes taking pictures of beautiful things"? Does that mean she's a thing? That she's beautiful? Because she is definitely not. Why the bloody hell does he want to take pictures of someone like her? Why her? Chloe said he doesn't like to take pictures of people... If he like beautiful things, he's obviously gonna photography Chloe in her underwear next time. It's all a matter of time...

"You don't like taking pictures of people..." She says, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes."

"Then, why am I picturing you?" He drops his camera aside, crossing his arms against his chest, stopping taking more pictures. "What's the matter, Rae?"

"I know you don't picture anyone. Why me? I don't get it." She gestures him.

"Why are you so sure I don't do those kind of pictures?"

"My friends told me."

"Who?" He lets his camera on its bag, grabbing the can of beer and taking a sip.

"Chloe."

"The one who wants me to take pictures of her naked? That Chloe?" He drinks beer again, and Rae changes her expression after hearing the last part.

"Maybe...?"

Finn laughs harder, staring at her without wipping his smile off his face.

"Why do you think I asked you?" He says more serious now. He pouts a little bit, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

He laughs. He finds her really funny when she's just contradicting him.

"You seem so natural..." He whispers.

Rae turns her eyes to him, furrowing an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I like photography, but I don't photograph people's beauty."

"Beau-?"

"If you question is why I'm not taking pictures of people like your friend is because I don't want to feed their ego. Does that make sense?" He stays quiet for a couple of seconds, finishing his beer and throwing the can somewhere in the field. "I want to take pictures of what I want and what I like." He breaths deeply, biting the inside of his cheek. "I'm not a puppet, Rae..."

Rae keeps quiet for the next two minutes, taking a glimpse of Finn's hands that are now grabbing the camera again.

"Did you bring more clothes? I want to take the last ones."

"I think I have something else..."

"Let me see..." Says Finn staring at his car. He waits for Rae first, and then, they go together. She catches her bag and opens it, seizing the last clothes that are left. Without knowing, she grabbs the blue dress, although she keeps it again. "Hey, what's that?"

Finn takes the dress in his hands, tilting a smile and stares at Rae.

"Put it on." He winks at her, what makes her blush instantly.

"I don't want to."

"Don't be stubborn and put it on quickly, 'cause I hate to be kept waiting." He runs some meters in the field, letting her some privacy and screams. "By the way, do you fancy a cinema tonight, Mae?"


End file.
